


I like-like you

by celestiasexual (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Sam, Living Together, M/M, One Shot, Sabriel - Freeform, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/celestiasexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is very fond of Gabriel, and very happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like-like you

 

Sam wasn’t sure how exactly he ended up spending his Saturday nights snuggling with an archangel, with a soft blanket draped over them and a mindless soap opera playing on TV. Tonight, the show wasn’t even airing at the time it was supposed to, but Gabriel ‘arranged it’ so he wouldn’t miss his favourite soap. Apparently something really big was about to happen, as he’d so eagerly explained to Sam, who had mostly tuned it out and focused his attention on how adorable Gabriel looked when he was excited about something.

Sam was even less aware of how Gabriel’s house had gradually become somewhat of a home base for him and Dean, so much that they found themselves driving back there after a hunt, with Castiel popping in every now and again. Dean hadn’t exactly liked it, but after getting his own en-suite bedroom with the biggest flat-screen TV that would play _anything_ he wanted on demand, he’d grown accustomed to the idea. He’d even agreed that living with an archangel has its perks.

What’s more, Sam thought that what with Heaven’s and Hell’s finest being locked up in the cage, that Gabriel was currently the most powerful archangel, who took occasional trips upstairs to ‘settle things down’, was actually kind of hot. He’d told Gabriel that one night, and Gabriel had looked at him like he was the oddest thing on the planet.

Sam glanced down at the sandy-haired head that was currently settled on his shoulder. He lifted a hand and poked Gabriel on his nose. Gabriel looked up at him.

“I like you.” Sam grinned down at him.

“Of course you do, I’m very likeable.” He smirked and turned his attention back to the TV, where Ricardo was about to suicidio.

Sam poked his nose again. “I mean it. I really like you.”

The show paused, and the familiar golden-brown eyes were looking into his again. “Oh, you mean you _like-like_ me?” Gabriel was smiling at him fondly, his tone only a little bit teasing.

Sam did not giggle. Absolutely not. “Yeah, I like-like you.”

“What’s got into you? Someone slip you something when I wasn’t looking?”

Sam sighed contentedly and shifted on the sofa so that he could pull the angel to lie fully on top of him now, and he put his arms around Gabriel’s waist to keep him there. He kept his gaze locked on Gabriel’s for so long that the archangel looked actually uncomfortable. And that was a first.

“Sam. Can I uh – Ricardo is…”

Sam smiled, still looking a little dazed, and lost in his own world. He reached up to place a small kiss on Gabriel’s lips. “Yeah, yeah.”

They turned their attention back to the show on the TV, settling comfortable to watch the rest of the episode. Dean walked past them on his way to the kitchen and made a gagging noise and possibly muttered something very rude under his breath.

 


End file.
